rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 7
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 7, is a fan made series created by Nicholas424 and is a sequel to Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 6. 14 queens will battle for the title of "Supreme Drag Superstar", a 2-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $200,000. The winner of this season was Mia Kuang and Whitney Harrow was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Paper Maché, You Stay! " Airdate: July 11, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Photo shoot while getting paper thrown at you * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Ivy Curious * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 30 minutes of designing time * Main Challenge: Making high-couture outfits using paper maché. * Main Challenge Winner: Dorothy Dupont * Main Challenge Prize: ''' 1 year supply of Newspapers from "New York Time" * '''Bottom Two: Matilda Garnet and Trinity Anise Brown * Lip-Sync Song: "Stay" by Alessia Cara & Zedd * Eliminated: Matilda Garnet and Trinity Anise Brown * Farewell Message: Matilda-"Stay smart gurls" **Trinity-"Good luck queens, love my country sister Gloria" 'Episode 2: ''"Rusical of the World " Airdate: July 12, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Country-themed dance off * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Gloria Walker and Kassidy Brandon * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Perform in a rusical about different countries. * Main Challenge Winner: Aaliyah Williams * Main Challenge Prize: ''' 2 year supply of calendars * '''Bottom Two: Rose Hymen and Veronique Desdemona * Lip-Sync Song: "Supermodel" by RuPaul * Eliminated: Veronique Desdemona * Farewell Message: "Au revoir, mon cheri" Rusical 'Episode 3: ''"Lord of the Queens" Airdate: July 13, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Elijah Wood and Liv Tyler * Mini-Challenge: Game of "Chess" * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Anna Belle, Mia Kuang and Vladlena * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Act in comedy spoofs of "Lord of the Rings". * Main Challenge Winner: Mia Kuang * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Two one of a kind diamond rings * '''Bottom Two: Anna Belle and Rose Hymen * Lip-Sync Song: "Royals" by Lorde * Eliminated: Anna Belle * Farewell Message: "Stay creepy" Teams 'Episode 4: ''"Sweet Couture" Airdate: July 14, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Alaska and Johnny Depp * Mini-Challenge: "Pin the wig" * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Kassidy Brandon * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: First pick at candy * Main Challenge: Create a look made entirely out of a certain type of candy. * Main Challenge Winner: Dorothy Dupont * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A $500 candy shopping spree at any candy shop * '''Bottom Two: Jada Ace and Rose Hymen * Lip-Sync Song: "Sweet Dreams" by The Eurythmics * Eliminated: Rose Hymen * Farewell Message: "Bye queens, stay rosy and keep ya hymen fresh" Candy 'Episode 5: ''"Once Upon A Queen" Airdate: July 15, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Ginnifer Goodwin and Jennifer Morrison * Mini-Challenge: Create puppets for the "Miss Disney Princess Pageant" * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Aaliyah Williams and Vladlena * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains and assign the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a comedy spoof of "Once Upon A Time", that features an all-female cast. * Main Challenge Winner: Jada Ace * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A 2 year supply of apples from the Apple Orchid * '''Bottom Two: Gloria Walker and Ivy Curious * Lip-Sync Song: "Once Upon A Dream" by Emily Osment * Eliminated: Gloria Walker * Farewell Message: "Country queen for evah!, bye y'all" Teams 'Episode 6: ''"Faux Panel Extravaganza" Airdate: July 16, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Vanessa Williams and Latoya Jackson * Mini-Challenge: Slap out of it! * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Aaliyah Williams, Dorothy Dupont and Ivy Curious * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In teams of three, create fake panels for the new convection "Faux-Con". * Main Challenge Winner: Kassidy Brandon * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A one of kind custom gown from Marco Marco * '''Bottom Two: Aaliyah Williams and Whitney Harrow * Lip-Sync Song: "Friend Of Mine" by Kelly Price ft. Ronald Isley and R. Kelly * Eliminated: Whitney Harrow * Farewell Message: "I might grow older, but my love for you guys will never die" Teams 'Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game" Airdate: July 18, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Leslie Jordan and P!nk * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Jada Ace * '''Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Vladlena * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A 5-night stay in a Hawaii resort * '''Bottom Two: Kassidy Brandon and Mia Kuang * Lip-Sync Song: "Fuckin Perfect" by P!nk * Eliminated: ''' No one * '''Farewell Message: N/A Snatch Game 'Episode 8: ''"Products Galore!" Airdate: July 19, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Adore Delano and Avril Lavigne * Mini-Challenge: Turn fruits into beauty products! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Dorothy Dupont * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs * Main Challenge: In pairs, create new beauty products. * Main Challenge Winners: Kassidy Brandon and Mia Kuang * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A 5,000 gift card at Weavin' Stevens * '''Bottom Two: Ashlyn Angel and Ivy Curious * Lip-Sync Song: "Nobody's Fool" by Avril Lavigne * Eliminated: Ashlyn Angel * Farewell Message: "From the depths of hell, to high in the heavens; bye, and from of the bottom of my heart; Love u all" Pairs 'Episode 9: ''"Musical Queens" Airdate: July 20, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Vanessa Hudgens and Lana Del Ray * Mini-Challenge: Make pride boats that represent them * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Kassidy Brandon * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Determine the order * Main Challenge: Perform solo lip-sync numbers. * Main Challenge Winner: Ivy Curious * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A ticket for 2 for "Cirque du Soleil" * '''Bottom Two: Aaliyah Williams and Dorothy Dupont * Lip-Sync Song: "Born To Die" by Lana Del Ray * Eliminated: Dorothy Dupont * Farewell Message: *nothing* Order 'Episode 10: ''"Half A Dozen Makeovers" Airdate: July 21, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Bonnie Hunt and Hillary Duff * Mini-Challenge: The queens create a super macho character and then they will pose for a manly body spray called TRADE. * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Kassidy Brandon * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Determine the models * Main Challenge: Makeover male models as their drag twins. * Main Challenge Winner: Jada Ace * Main Challenge Prize: ''' 2 pairs of underwear from Calvin Klein * '''Bottom Two: Ivy Curious and Vladlena * Lip-Sync Song: "Vogue" by Madonna * Eliminated: Vladlena * Farewell Message: "I've had such a great time and I absolutely love u all. Good luck Top 5 and have fun! #Team Jada." 'Episode 11: ''"Awards Show Ball" Airdate: July 22, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Neil Patrick Harris and Emma Stone * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Jada Ace * '''Main Challenge: Create 3 looks in the categories of; Awards Show Glamour, Performance Realness and After Party Eleganza. * Main Challenge Winner: Mia Kuang * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A ticket for 2 to any Awards show in the next year * '''Bottom Two: Aaliyah Williams and Ivy Curious * Lip-Sync Song: "Party In The USA" by Miley Cyrus * Eliminated: Aaliyah Williams * Farewell Message: "I've had lots of fun and I wish the rest of you good luck." 'Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale" Airdate: July 10, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Feature in RuPaul's music video for "The Realness", perform a stand-up comedy routine and walk the runway in a look made from scratch. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated: Ivy Curious * Top 3: Jada Ace, Kassidy Brandon and Mia Kuang * Lip-Sync Song: "The Realness" by RuPaul * Miss Congeniality: Whitney Harrow * Runner-Ups: ''' Jada Ace and Kassidy Brandon * '''Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race Season 7: Mia Kuang Trivia * This is the first non-all stars season to have a Top 3 and not a Top 2. * The lip-sync assassins this season were Rose Hymen, Ivy Curious and Aaliyah Williams. Rose sent home Veronique Desdemona and Anna Belle, Ivy sent home Gloria Walker, Ashlyn Angel, Vladlena and Aaliyah Williams and Aaliyah sent home Whitney Harrow and Dorothy Dupont. * This season ties with NDRS4 for the largest cast. Both with 15 queens each. * This season features the earliest double elimination in herstory. (Matilda Garnet and Trinity Anise Brown in episode 1) * It is also the second season to feature a double elimination. The first being Blossom Emmerson and Soleil Eclipse is Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 5. * This is the second non-all stars season to have a returning queen, from another season. The first being Aquamarine from Season 1, who returned in Season 3 * It is the third non-all stars season to have a returning queen (Aaliyah Williams). The other one being Katie Krazy, who returned in Episode 7 of Season 2 after being eliminated in Episode 4. * Of the three non-all stars returning queens, two of them are from Season 2 (Aaliyah and Katie). * Kassidy Brandon and Mia Kuang are the first NDR Queens to be in a double save and win a challenge together. * Ivy Curious is the first queen to lip-sync four times and survive all four. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:Nicholas' Drag Race Season 7